


Friend x Lover

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hurt No Comfort, Kensei taking things in stride, Kira pinning after Shuhei, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Though Kira knows it wouldn't work out, he finds himself still pinning after Hisagi. On the other hand, Hisagi is too blinded by his interest in his Captain. Kensei spots the two Lieutenants at the bar, and what happens next causes him to step in.(I'm sorry for this horrible description.)
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Kira Izuru, Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Kudos: 16





	Friend x Lover

  
“Shuhei...I…”    
  
“Everything about him is like..a poison to me.” Shuhei interrupted with a whisper and leaned over to bury his face in his hands as Kira watched, looking quite troubled by his friend’s aching words. “I get so distracted by him and it just makes me feel so dirty. I’m...so disgusting. Here I am lusting after my Captain.” He groaned the last word and quickly refilled his cup with sake and gulped it down with one sip.    
  
“E..Easy there Shu…” Kira mumbled softly, feeling a little timid in this instance. It wasn’t like Shuhei to voice his opinions so loudly, especially opinions close to the heart. “I don’t believe there’s anything wrong with crushing on one’s Captain-”    
  
“Yeah, but that’s the thing.” Hisagi laughed bitterly and poured more sake into his cup. He didn’t bring it back up to his lips just yet. “It’s not as simple as a crush. I don’t want to just watch him from afar and have to deal with those damn butterflies in my stomach. I’d rather be by his side and be there in every aspect of his life, Captain or not.”    
  
“Ah…” Kira trailed off only to sigh quietly and press his fingers to his temple. He could already feel a headache coming, all because he had for some reason agreed to go out drinking with Hisagi. He hadn’t been aware though that the night would turn out into something like this. “Well, maybe take a few days off to think things through before you do something you regret.”    
  
Hisagi sat back further into his seat and exhaled deeply, trying to calm himself down. “That isn’t going to help as much as you think...no offense Kira. All that will be like, is like putting a bandage over the wound. It only helps for so long…”    
  
Kira shifted nervously, his hands splayed out in his own lap before he shifted to rest a hand on Hisagi’s outer thigh. “We...could return to the past for a bit…” He suggested, the volume of his voice dropping as Hisagi’s startled gaze linked with his. Kira might not be as hot-headed as Renji, or as confident as Mashiro, but he could at least do well enough when it came to being there for a friend.    
  
_ A friend.  _ Kira swallowed, having to remind himself of that very fact.    
  
“Heh, like all those times we fooled around, huh?” Shuhei uttered, sounding almost like he was mocking Kira and just as the blonde lieutenant was shifting to pull away, Hisagi’s fingers curled into the male’s hair and yanked him in for a kiss. For a moment, all Kira could do was stare wide-eyed at Shuhei, as the raven-haired lieutenant started to move his lips, creating a sweet tinging sensation that rocked through Kira’s slender form. But then, he allowed his eyes to slip and started kissing right back, leaning into Hisagi’s touch.    
  
Kira had missed this  _ so much.  _ Though he had always respected the fact that they were merely friends and Hisagi only wanted that, he still had always ached for more. Not just a simple fuck here and there whenever Shuhei was feeling lonely, but he wanted to wake up each morning with the other lieutenant beside him...to share meals together...to grow old together.    
  
But fate wouldn’t allow it, and yet it would tease poor Kira by letting him have these occasional taste of Shuhei’s body before snatching it back. Also didn’t help that Hisagi always seemed to remind Kira that he was very much in love with someone else.    
  
“Hnn…” Hisagi pulled away too soon in Kira’s opinion and cradled his head. It seemed to large consumption of alcohol was starting to affect him. “S...Shall we continue this?” Kira whispered only for his eyes to flash wide when a certain man suddenly came behind to snatch the lieutenant of the ninth.    
  
“Oi, is my lieutenant causing you trouble?” Kensei asked, but he didn’t seem really that interested in hearing what Kira had to say. Rather he seemed more fixated on analyzing the shape Hisagi was in. Having watched for the most part Hisagi being the fool he was, the Captain had grown fed up at seeing Hisagi get all touchy with someone else.    
  
_ His lieutenant wasn’t up for grabs, dammit.  _ _  
_ _  
_ “Getting handsy lieutenant?” Kensei finally addressed Hisagi and watched as the teenager reverted into himself and seemed to fumble, struggling to find something, anything to say in his defense.    
  
“I...I was looking for-”    
  
“Someone to fuck with?” Kensei’s eyebrow rose.    
  
“U-Uh, well…” Hisagi stammered, unable to quite deny that. Kira didn’t enter the conversation, figuring that if he did that the Captain of the ninth would bite his head off.    
  
The silver-haired male sighed and picked the lieutenant up, throwing him over his shoulders. “I’ll take him back Lieutenant Izuru.”    
  
“Ah, hai! I leave him in your care Captain…” Kira got up to his feet and bowed politely and did his best to hide his disappointment. He had planned on tending to Shuhei tonight, and yet the Captain before him had swooped in and destroyed his evening plans. The Captain didn’t deserve Shuhei...he did. Besides Renji and Momo, he probably knew the Lieutenant the best. Damn this man…    
  
Finding himself carried, Hisagi stammered once more, but the nasty look his Captain gave made him quickly shut his trap.  _ Captain sure was in a fuel mood….was it his fault? Should he apologize for ruining the Captain’s night?  _   
  
Shuhei tried to speak again he noticed they had bypassed his quarters, but again he quickly shut his mouth. He didn't utter a word until Kensei kicked his own quarter door open and soon tossed Hisagi onto the couch before shutting the door behind him.    
  
“U-Um, sir...I-” Hisagi started to address the visored, but soon spotted that the strange look Kensei was giving him. “Have I angered you in some way, Captain?”    
  
“Nah, just…” Kensei’s word trailed off before he changed the subject suddenly. “Look, I’m going to go grab some clothes from your quarters and while I do that, go take a shower. Frankly, you smell like a drunkard. But get cleaned up, and then we can talk...got it?”    
  
“Sir-”    
  
“Don’t make me pull the order move.”    
  
“A-Ah, understood Captain…” Hisagi mumbled, suddenly keen at staring at the floor. This wasn’t his first time in the older man’s quarter’s but that didn’t mean that he felt comfortable to just suddenly use the man’s place as his own. And if Kensei was grabbing his clothes, couldn’t he just bring Shuhei home and let him shower in his own place in peace?    
  
Head throbbing once more from overthinking, Shuhei headed over to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He heard the front door open and close, implying that the Captain had really left like he said he would to retrieve a new pair of clothes for him.    
  
Once in the shower, Shuhei tilted his head down, looking at his hands in contemplation. There was so much he wanted to say, but it was hard to know where to begin. It wasn’t like he could just blurt it out. It wasn’t that simple.   
  
Having thrown the clothes into the bathroom without catching a peek, Kensei waited impatiently on the couch. When Shuhei finally appeared, looking as adorable as could be, the Captain caught himself nervously swallowing the saliva building up in his mouth.    
  
“I’ve been having these confusing thoughts lately...” The black-haired male finally said, breaking the silence as he frowned. His hands clenched, gripping his pants, the fabric creasing as he squeezed them tightly. He felt way too nervous, but he forced himself to continue. His Captain deserved to know why he was acting so strangely. “About you, I... umm... It’s difficult for me to describe... I feel a warmth when I’m around you... It’s...” He sighed. “I don’t know... This is too hard...”   
  
"Huh?" Kensei tilted his head in confusion as Hisagi began to explain but as he spoke, the penny dropped and for once, the thick-headed Taicho was surprisingly quick on the ball. 

"Oh, you're trying to say you're attracted to me..." He gasped in realization before chuckling and ruffling Shuhei’s hair as if the realization made no difference to him. "Heh, I don't mind...I'm actually pretty flattered.”    
  
Shuhei blinked, looking up. He was surprised to hear Kensei say that. “Y-You are? You’re not mad?”   
  
"Hmm....let's see. Nah!" He grinned, before pretending to think. "In fact...." His signature smirk broke out across his face and before the kid could react, Kensei’s lips were against his own and he would find himself pinned underneath the other on the couch. "....I think I just might make you mine, Shu.”    
  
“Captain-”    
  
“Sssh, let me grant yer wish and let me claim you…” Kensei waited for a sign that Shuhei was truly still okay with this, and grinned even wider when the lieutenant gave a shy nod.    
  
He was going to take his time making Shuhei his...and wipe away the earlier events. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's taken me so long to add something to Shu/Ken ship. Therefore, I went ahead and posted this for you guys! I know it's not the most perfect read, but nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy this one-shot!


End file.
